


Quand on parle du loup

by Erwin Doe (Zeegzag)



Category: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge | Little Red Riding Hood - Charles Perrault, Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Erwin%20Doe
Summary: Je suppose que tout le monde connaît le conte du petit chaperon rouge : voici donc une réécriture à ma sauce de cette histoire.





	1. Partie 1

Il était une fois, un petit village construit en bordure de forêt. Un lieu généralement paisible, mais dont la quiétude était, cet après-midi-là, brisée par les appels d’une femme.

— Chaperon ! Chaperon !

Les mains à hauteur de sa bouche, en forme de porte-voix, elle se tenait derrière la petite barrière en bois qui encadrait son jardin. Un chiffon recouvrait ses cheveux et elle était vêtue d’une robe toute simple, un peu rustique, ainsi que d’un tablier qui ceignait sa taille épaisse. Aux pieds, des sabots qui avaient vu des jours meilleurs.

— Bon sang, s’exaspéra-t-elle. Mais où est encore passée cette fichue gamine ?

Sur le palier de la maison voisine, le vieux Gontran mâchouillait un morceau de réglisse. Ses mains fripées, crispées sur le pommeau de sa canne, et le menton posé dessus, il contemplait l’horizon d’un air absent. Sourd, et aussi myope qu’une taupe, il ne prêtait aucune attention à la femme qui, d’un pas lourd, s’en retournait en direction de son habitation.

Une main posée sur sa hanche, une autre se balançant mollement dans le vide, celle-ci grommelait tout bas à l’encontre de sa fille : comme trop souvent, celle-ci n’était jamais là quand elle avait besoin d’elle. Le nez baissé en direction du sol, elle le releva en entendant l’un des buissons, situés près de la porte, frémir. Elle y jetait un vague regard quand soudain…

— BOUH !

… une ombre surgit de derrière.

Dans un cri de panique, la femme eut un mouvement de recul et manqua de trébucher. Ses bras se mirent à battre l’air, comme s’ils espéraient par ce mouvement grotesque la sauver de la chute qui se profilait. Elle était d’ailleurs persuadée de s’écrouler quand, par elle ne savait quelle sorte de miracle, elle parvint finalement à retrouver son équilibre. Une main portée à l’emplacement de son cœur, elle adressa un regard furieux à la petite forme qui la fixait de derrière sa cachette.

— Chaperon ! hurla-t-elle, et sa voix éclata si fort qu’elle parvint même à faire sursauter le père Gontran. Combien de fois t’ai-je demandé de ne plus faire ça ?!

L’enfant la contempla de ses yeux bovins, aux paupières tombantes.

C’était une gamine parfaitement inexpressive, aux sourires rares, aux rires également, et aux colères inhabituelles. Les adultes, comme les enfants, l’évitaient, tant ils se sentaient mal à l’aise en sa présence. Elle n’avait rien de mignon et même sa mère, à dire vrai, avait du mal à supporter son regard de poisson mort.

À ceux qui l’interrogeaient parfois sur les capacités émotives plus que limitées de sa progéniture, elle jurait que celles-ci ne tenaient pas du côté de sa famille. Oui, c’était forcément la faute du père, dont tous gardaient le souvenir d’un homme aimable, mais trop passif. Et comme le concerné n’était plus de ce monde pour la détromper, personne ne s’aventurait à mettre en doute sa parole, avec l’excuse que de toute façon, ça ne pouvait plus faire beaucoup de tort à ce pauvre vieux Louis !

Chaperon porta une main potelée à ses cheveux noirs, mal peignés, et se gratta pensivement le cuir chevelu. Sur le bout de son nez, une tache ronde, sombre, souvenir du chocolat qu’elle avait bu le matin même. Ses doigts, eux, étaient d’une saleté repoussante.

En les apercevant, sa mère eut un soupir, mais renonça à lui faire la morale. Elle savait d’expérience que ce serait une perte de temps **.** Chaperon oubliait tout, et encore plus ce qui touchait au domaine de la propreté. Oh, ce n’était pas une mauvaise gamine, mais il fallait reconnaître qu’elle avait le cerveau aussi troué qu’un gruyère. Encore une tare du père, ça ! Forcément ! Personne chez elle n’était aussi stupide.

— Allez, viens un peu par ici, ma fille ! J’ai besoin de toi.

Là-dessus, elle passa le pas de la porte et pénétra dans son habitation, la petite trottinant docilement sur ses talons.

Sur la table du séjour trônait un panier en osier, recouvert d’un napperon à carreaux. En l’apercevant, Chaperon sentit venir le coup fourré, craintes que sa mère confirma aussitôt :

— Ta grand-mère est malade, expliqua-t-elle en s’arrêtant près de la table. Très malade, même, à ce qu’on raconte. La pauvre vieille est clouée au lit et n’a même plus la force de se lever pour aller pisser dans son pot. Alors pour se préparer quelque chose à manger… j’ai beau ne pas l’aimer, je ne vais tout de même pas la laisser mourir de faim !

Elle disait ça, mais elle se gardait le rôle le plus facile. Car Chaperon savait qu’elle ne se donnerait pas la peine d’apporter ces provisions chez la mémé, les deux femmes ne pouvant se voir en peinture. Histoires de grandes personnes, à ce qu’il semblait. Le genre d’histoire que l’on ne confiait pas à une gamine un peu étourdie parce que, de toute façon, qu’est-ce qu’elle y comprendrait ?

Il n’empêchait que ces querelles ne l’arrangeaient pas. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’aller voir sa grand-mère, d’autant que celle-ci ne l’aimait pas davantage. Pire encore, elle ne se privait jamais de la pincer, et lui faisait faire toutes ses corvées chaque fois qu’elle avait le malheur de montrer le bout de son orteil.

— Je lui ai préparé deux-trois bricoles, poursuivit sa mère en soulevant légèrement le napperon. De quoi la requinquer un peu. Tu vas les lui apporter et lui tenir compagnie, c’est compris ? Si elle a du mal à se nourrir seule, aide la, mais surtout, sois de retour avant la nuit. Je n’ai aucune envie d’envoyer les hommes à ta recherche parce que tu te seras encore perdue !

Chaperon approuva d’un signe de tête. Son expression était si vide, et si stoïque, qu’il était difficile d’imaginer qu’elle rechignait à la tâche.

— Entre nous, ma fille, grommela sa mère, je préférerais que cette vieille carne y passe mais, bah ! Pas question qu’on dise ensuite que c’est de ma faute. Je connais nos voisins : ils ont beau la détester au moins autant que moi, personne n’oserait l’avouer. Comme si quelqu’un ici la regretterait !

Sans un mot, Chaperon saisit le panier qu’elle lui tendait et partit en avant sous son poids. Elle eut un reniflement, à hauteur de l’objet, et se demanda si sa mère lui avait également préparé un petit quelque chose. Ce qui, après tout, serait la moindre des politesses en échange de son sacrifice !

— Et pense à embrasser ta grand-mère de ma part, hein ? lui fit sa mère, en la poussant en direction de la sortie. Qu’elle n’aille pas encore se plaindre que je lui manque de respect.

L’enfant n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’elle se retrouvait déjà sur le palier et que la porte claquait derrière elle. Avec une moue, elle rabattit son chaperon rouge sur son crâne. De l’autre côté de la rue, le père Gontran se tenait toujours à la même place, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines. Et plus loin, encore plus loin, la forêt se dessinait…

  
  


*

Son lourd panier au bras, Chaperon remontait le petit chemin de terre qui devrait la mener jusque chez sa grand-mère. Les adultes, souvent, lui avaient conseillé de ne jamais s’en éloigner, conscients que tête en l’air comme elle l’était, il lui serait facile de se perdre. « Suis la route, toujours la route, sans jamais t’en écarter d’un centimètre et tu devrais arriver à une petite bicoque. Tu ne peux pas te tromper ! »

Et tandis que l’enfant se remémorait ce conseil, à l’horizon, une ombre se déplaçant sur deux pattes, imposante et courbée, se faufilait entre les arbres. Cette silhouette, c’était celle du loup. Il avait vu Chaperon arriver de loin et, mis en appétit, avait couru jusqu’au chemin. L’eau déjà à la bouche, il se dissimula derrière un arbre, situé en bordure de route. Un sourire gourmand découvrit ses crocs et, amusé, il écrasa une patte contre sa truffe, afin d’étouffer un gloussement.

Aussitôt qu’elle serait à portée de patte, il lui bondirait dessus et la goberait tout rond !

Mais une minute s’écoula… puis deux… puis cinq… puis huit et le loup, qui commençait sérieusement à s’impatienter, passa le museau hors de sa cachette. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa : l’enfant n’était plus visible nulle part.

Refusant d’en croire ses yeux, il gagna le chemin et jeta un regard tout autour de lui. Devant, derrière, sur les côtés, et même en l’air (Car avec ces humains, on ne savait jamais !), mais rien à faire, la gamine restait invisible. Terriblement frustré, son estomac se mit à rugir.

— Cette petite idiote ! s’agaça-t-il en remontant le chemin. Où a-t-elle pu se volatiliser ?

Mais il n’avait pas fait dix mètres qu’un craquement, dans les broussailles, s’élevait. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Ou il avait la berlue, ou ce buisson venait de bouger !

Intrigué, il s’approcha, tendit le museau en avant, les narines frémissantes, quand soudain…

— Bouh !

— AAAAH !

Le loup fit un bon en arrière et fut sur le point de prendre ses pattes à son cou, quand il remarqua que la petite forme, qui venait de surgir comme un diable hors de sa boîte, n’était autre que l’enfant qu’il cherchait. Celle-ci, sans manifester le moindre signe de satisfaction, ni même de peur à son égard, quitta sa cachette de branchages en traînant derrière elle son panier. Les mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de sous son chaperon rouge, et qui étaient déjà bien dépeignées, arboraient à présent quelques petites branches couvertes de feuilles vertes.

La surprise du loup laissa place à la colère. Humilié, il se redressa de toute sa taille et tonna d’une grosse voix :

— Sale petite peste ! Tu te crois drôle, peut-être ?

Mais à voir le regard que lui adressa la gamine, il était clair que cette idée ne lui avait pas un seul instant effleuré l’esprit. Le vide qu’il put y lire le mit mal à l’aise et il se surprit à se ratiner. Quant à elle, elle se contentait de le fixer de ses gros yeux aux lourdes paupières, la lippe légèrement pendante.

Une attitude qui, pour quelqu’un ayant l’habitude de voir les gens trembler ou s’enfuir devant lui, se révélait déstabilisante.

— Salut ! fit Chaperon en levant une main pour le saluer.

À cause du poids de son panier, elle penchait de façon grotesque sur la gauche.

Nerveux, et un peu perdu, le loup leva une patte.

— Heu… salut… (Et pris d’un doute :) Heu… dis-moi… sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?

— Bien sûr : tu es le loup.

— Et… je ne te fais pas peur ?

— Non.

— Mais pourquoi ?!

Chaperon inclina la tête sur le côté et se gratta la joue, une moue retroussant sa lèvre inférieure.

— Ben… c’est que tu n’es pas si terrible. Tu sais, en comparaison, ma mémé, elle, elle fait vraiment peur.

— Ta… mémé ?

Non mais qu’est-ce qu’elle était en train de lui chanter celle-là ?!

— Mais oui ! Ma mémé qui est malade et chez qui je me rends. Tu vois ça ? C’est ma maman qui lui a préparé plein de bonnes choses. Tout ça parce que «  _la pauvre vielle n’a même plus la force de se lever pour aller pisser dans son pot »_.

De plus en plus perdu, le loup s’enquit :

— Et… ta mémé… elle vit près d’ici ?

Pour la première fois, il lui sembla que la petite eut une réaction. Une vraie réaction ! Ses sourcils se haussèrent de quelques millimètres, ses paupières également, et il eut la désagréable impression qu’elle le jugeait.

— Tout au bout du chemin, répondit-elle sur un ton qui signifiait clairement que tout le monde savait ça. Elle vit là-bas. Tooooout là-bas (Et elle tendit un doigt en direction de l’horizon), dans une petite maison, entourée par trois gros arbres.

— Aaaah, cette vieille-là…

Se grattant le dessous du museau, le loup posa les yeux sur le poignet dodu de l’enfant et sentit la salive lui venir aux babines. Bon sang, cette gamine avait peut-être un grain, il n’empêchait qu’elle était sacrément appétissante ! Rien à voir avec tous ces lapins rachitiques dont il devait généralement se contenter, ces souris trop maigres ou ces marcassins à la peau trop dure. Son estomac s’éveilla dans un long gémissement et il porta une patte à son museau dégoulinant.

Chaperon, elle, avait recommencé à le fixer de son regard de poisson mort. Inconsciente du danger, elle restait là, bêtement, à attendre il ne savait trop quoi. Une proie parfaite !

Dévoilant ses crocs, il s’apprêtait à se jeter sur elle quand, quelque part sur sa gauche, lui parvinrent des craquements inquiétants. Il dressa l’oreille et, tournant le museau dans leur direction, huma l’air. L’intrus n’était pas encore visible, mais il gagnait du terrain. Ça craquait de partout sur son passage et l’air charriait une odeur d’homme, de sueur et d’alcool, mais surtout de poudre à canon.

À n’en pas douter un chasseur et cet imbécile venait droit sur eux !

Apeuré, il fit un pas en arrière et posa les yeux sur sa proie. Jamais il n’aurait le temps de la dévorer avant que l’autre n’arrive !

Il avança de nouveau vers elle, avec hésitation… ou peut-être que si ?

Mais au moment où il ouvrait tout grand sa gueule, un nouveau craquement, encore plus proche, se fit entendre, produisant chez lui un fabuleux bond en arrière. Son regard balaya les alentours, sans parvenir à se poser sur un point précis.

Non… décidément, non, l’autre serait sur lui avant qu’il n’ait terminé. C’était dommage, mais mieux valait mettre les voiles tant qu’il en avait encore l’occasion.

— Bon, eh bien, fit-il en levant une patte pour saluer l’enfant, à une prochaine fois, petit chaperon rouge.

Suite à quoi, il s’en fut au pas de course.

Le suivant des yeux, Chaperon se fit la réflexion que pour un drôle d’animal, c’était là un drôle d’animal !

Son lourd panier commençant à lui faire mal à l’épaule, elle le changea de bras et se remettait en route quand un papillon vint voler devant son nez. Elle tourna sur elle-même et le vit s’éloigner sur sa droite.

L’espace d’un instant, elle hésita, se contentant de l’observer avec envie. Puis, les recommandations des adultes derrière elle, elle quitta le chemin pour courir à sa suite.

  
  


*

  
  


Le loup n’avait toujours pas retrouvé la sécurité des bois et remontait le chemin de terre au pas de course. S’il avait tout d’abord pensé s’enfoncer dans la forêt pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le chasseur, le récit du petit chaperon rouge lui avait donné une bien meilleure idée. La gamine avait dit qu’elle se rendait chez grand-mère. Une grand-mère malade, et donc affaiblie, qui ne serait pas difficile à maîtriser.

Le torse bombé, il haletait, la langue pendant hors de sa gueule. Autour de lui, le paysage défilait, la végétation se faisant de plus en plus sombre et touffue.

Bientôt, il aperçut la bicoque du bout du chemin. Entourée de trois arbres imposants, qui semblaient la garder, elle donnait l’impression d’être inhabitée avec ses volets tirés et son absence de tout signe de vie aux alentours.

À bout de souffle, il écrasa une patte contre la porte et, courbé en avant, tenta de reprendre contenance. Sa respiration sifflait un peu, si bien qu’il porta sa seconde patte à son torse, là où battait son cœur affolé. Décidément, il commençait à se faire vieux !

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Les cris s’étaient élevés si brusquement qu’ils le firent sursauter et lâcher un petit couinement aigu. Honteux, il écrasa ses deux pattes contre son museau.

— C’est toi Chaperon ?

La voix, qui provenait de l’intérieur de l’habitation, était sèche et mauvaise. Pas du tout le genre de voix que l’on imaginerait chez une mamie aimante. Non, c’était plutôt celle d’une harpie, de ces mauvaises femmes qui aimaient pincer leurs petits-enfants et mettre les adultes dans l’embarras, tout en savourant le fait qu’elles soient trop vieilles pour que quiconque puisse oser lever la main sur elles.

Discrètement, le loup se racla la gorge. Puis, d’un doux pépiement, qu’il espéra convaincant, répondit :

— Oui, mémé, c’est moi. Ouvre vite !

Une toux difficile lui parvint. Puis la vilaine voix revint à la charge, plus sèche que jamais :

— Tu crois peut-être que je suis en état de me lever, mauvaise fille ?

— Mais…

— Tire donc la bobinette et la chevillette cherra !

Tire la… quoi donc ?

Perdu, le loup contempla la porte en se demandant à quoi une bobinette pouvait bien ressembler et ce qu’il devait comprendre par chevillette. Il ignorait, bien sûr, que la vielle femme avait pour habitude de faire tourner sa petite fille en bourrique avec ce type d’énigmes. L’enfant passait généralement plus de dix minutes à chercher d’obscurs objets, avant que sa grand-mère, lassée de sa blague, ne finisse par venir lui ouvrir.

Toutefois, le loup était loin d’être aussi patient, ni encore moins naïf. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que l’on se payait sa tête et fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit : il abaissa la poignée de la porte et constata que celle-ci n’était pas fermée à clef.

À l’intérieur, l’unique pièce de l’habitation était sombre. Les volets tirés laissaient tout juste passer la lumière extérieure, de fait qu’on devinait, plus qu’on ne voyait, la forme des meubles qui l’encombraient. Le lieu sentait la maladie, la vieillesse, mais aussi l’urine et la sueur. Dans son lit, la couverture rabattue jusqu’au menton, la grand-mère eut un vilain reniflement.

— Déjà entrée ? À croire que tu commences à devenir intelligente.

Puis elle fut prise d’une quinte de toux si violente, qu’elle donna l’impression de chercher à cracher ses poumons. Le loup avança à pas feutrés, les babines retroussées en signe de dégoût.

— Eh bin, reprit la grand-mère en reniflant, ne reste pas plantée là comme une idiote ! J’ai faim et va te falloir m’aider à manger. Est-ce que ta bonne à rien de mère a pensé à me préparer quelque chose ?

Sans répondre, le loup s’approcha encore davantage et la vieille, qui avait une très mauvaise vue, plissa les paupières.

— De dieu ! Mais c’est que t’as eu une sacrée poussée de croissance, ma fille ! Ça ne t’arrange décidément…

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand elle reconnut son visiteur. Son corps se raidit et, tandis qu’un hurlement menaçait de lui échapper, le loup sourit et se jeta sur elle pour la dévorer…


	2. Partie 2

Chaperon avait longtemps couru après son papillon, s’enfonçant loin, toujours plus loin dans la forêt. Sa course l’avait conduite jusqu’à une clairière lumineuse, où l’insecte lui avait finalement échappé.

L’espace d’une seconde, elle avait jeté un regard autour d’elle, se rendant compte qu’elle était incapable de retrouver son chemin. Ce petit arbre, là-bas, lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais… il fallait également avouer que le buisson un peu rabougri situé à l’opposé lui était tout autant familier.

Puis elle avait baissé les yeux en direction de ses pieds et avait remarqué les fleurs qui, par centaines, recouvraient la clairière. Presque un champ, parfait et paisible, à l’herbe grasse et bien verte. Oubliant qu’elle était perdue, elle s’était accroupie avec l’idée de confectionner un beau bouquet.

Son panier près d’elle, elle hésitait longuement avant de cueillir une fleur, jetait un œil un peu distrait à celles qu’elle tenait déjà dans sa main, puis se déplaçait de quelques pas, avant de faire son choix.

Ainsi occupée, elle prêta à peine attention aux craquements qui s’échappaient de la forêt et qui se rapprochaient inexorablement. Un juron s’éleva, puis une forme émargea des fourrés pour s’offrir à sa vue : celle d’un homme blond, aux cheveux en bataille. Mal rasé, le nez rouge et le regard vitreux, un fusil pendait à son épaule.

Il jeta un coup d’œil maussade autour de lui. Comme un hoquet lui échappait, suivi d’un « Hooo », il leva mollement le pied pour s’avancer, mais ne réussit qu’à s’écrouler au milieu des fleurs.

Chaperon, qui n’avait pas fait un geste tout le long de cet étrange spectacle, se désintéressa presque aussitôt de l’inconnu, pour s’en retourner à son bouquet.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent avant que l’homme ne donne de nouveau signe de vie.

Tout d’abord, ce furent les doigts de sa main droite qui remuèrent, puis ceux de sa main gauche. Enfin, il poussa un nouveau « Hoooo » et s’assit.

L’air absent, il fit de nouveau le tour de la clairière du regard, puis renifla. Une fleur était écrasée contre sa joue.

Il avisa finalement Chaperon et lança :

— Dis voir, p'tiote, t’aurais pas vu un loup traîner dans le coin ?

L’enfant releva son regard bovin sur lui. Dans sa menotte, un bouquet bien trop gros pour elle, d’où des fleurs maltraitées s’échappaient pour venir s’écraser sur ses genoux.

— Un loup ? répéta-t-elle.

— Ouais, ouais, c’est ça, un loup !

— J’en ai vu un.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du chasseur, qui abattit ses grosses mains sur ses cuisses, croisées en tailleur.

— Vrai ? questionna-t-il en se courbant en avant. Près d’ici ?

Une excitation sauvage se lisait dans son expression. Son sourire était celui d’un prédateur qui a retrouvé la piste de sa proie. En réponse, Chaperon eut un signe de tête négatif et se redressa lourdement.

— Non. J’en ai vu un toooooooout…, commença-t-elle en se détournant, avant de tendre un doigt.

Elle hésita, puis se tourna sur sa droite.

— Tooooout…

Hésita encore et pointa sa gauche.

— Toooooout…

Mais tout où ? Se souvenant qu’elle était perdue, elle abaissa le bras. Derrière elle, le chasseur se grattait le crâne et avait sorti de sous ses couches de vêtements une petite fiole. Il renifla et, sans plus faire attention à elle, se mit à pester :

— Saloperie de loup. Pourriture de crevure ! Si j’ui refous la main dessus, j’vais pas le louper !

Intriguée par ce drôle de bonhomme, Chaperon se tourna vers lui.

— Vous n’aimez pas beaucoup les loups, hein, m’sieurs ?

Sa fiole portée à ses lèvres, le chasseur lui jeta un regard en biais.

— Si je les aime ? Moi ? Cette racaille ? Ces bouffeurs de chiens et de gosses ? Ah ça non, p'tiote, j’peux pas les piffer !

Puis, rebouchant sa bouteille, il baissa le ton, porta une main sur le côté de sa bouche, et poursuivit avec un air conspirateur :

— Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ces sales bêtes viennent jusque chez vous pour vous provoquer. Elles vous matent par la fenêtre quand vous êtes avec vot' dame. Elles viennent bouffer vos poules, vos chèvres, et même vos mômes, si vous y faites pas gaffe. L’une de ces saloperies s’est payé mon chien pas plus tard qu’la semaine dernière. Une brave bête que j’avais depuis des années. Un compagnon ! Un vrai de vrai ! Et quoi ? Suffit qu’une de ces charognes passe dans le coin pour que **CRAC !** (Des deux mains, il mima une mâchoire qui se referme sur sa proie.) Plus de Fido, plus de fidèle compagnon.

— C’est vrai ça ?

— Si c’est vrai ? Si c’est vrai, tu dis ? Pour sûr qu’c'est vrai ! (Il avait de nouveau haussé le ton et, du poing, se frappa la poitrine.) Mais cette saloperie sait pas à qui elle s’est attaquée. Elle sait pas que des loups, moi, j’m'en suis payé des dizaines. La chasse au loup, p'tiote, c’est ma spécialité ! Suffit que je vois le bout d’un museau pour que, tac ! (D’un geste vif, il s’était saisi de son fusil et, un œil fermé, le pointa devant lui.) J’appuie sur la détente avant que cette foutue de bordel de saloperie de…

**BANG !**

Dans son excitation, l’homme avait appuyé sur la détente. Le coup frôla de près (De très près même) Chaperon, qui ne s’accorda même pas le luxe de sursauter. Le seul signe que son petit cœur s’était emballé l’espace d’une seconde, fut sa main qui se relâcha pour laisser tomber à terre son beau bouquet.

Il y eut un silence, un long silence. Puis le chasseur laissa retomber son fusil et dit :

— 'fin, bref… tu vois le genre, hein ?

Soudain calmé, il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Ses genoux craquèrent sous l’effort et, dans un « haaa » douloureux, il porta une main à son dos. Dans son regard, plus aucune étincelle de vie. Toute la passion qui l’avait animé quelques instants plus tôt s’était envolée.

Là-dessus, il se détournait pour reprendre sa route dans des « Haaa… foutues années… foutues de foutues années… » quand Chaperon, après un battement de paupières, l’appela :

— Attendez, m’sieur !

L’air profondément ennuyé, le chasseur s’arrêta et tourna le cou dans sa direction.

— Ouais ?

Avant de répondre, Chaperon saisit son panier et le souleva, non sans difficultés.

— Dites, vous pourriez pas m’aider à retrouver mon chemin ?

  
  


*

  
  


Le loup, qui s’était endormi juste après son copieux repas, fut tiré de ses rêves par de petits coups frappés à la porte. Son ronflement eut un raté et il ouvrit les yeux au moment où une voix annonçait :

— Mémé, mémé, c’est moi !

Il battit des paupières et, le museau froncé, chercha à rassembler ses souvenirs. Un peu de bave lui coulait le long du menton. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet intérieur sombre et puant. La surface sous lui était beaucoup trop confortable pour être le carré d’herbes et de feuilles où il avait l’habitude de se coucher, et puis… bon sang, il avait un sacré poids sur l’estomac !

Il y porta une patte et, au moment où la voix se faisait de nouveau entendre pour dire : « Mémé, je rentre », tout lui revint brusquement en mémoire. La gamine, la vieille qu’il avait avalée tout rond, et puis… oh bon sang !

— Non ! Attends, n’entre… !

Mais trop tard, la porte s’ouvrait déjà.

Au moment où la lumière extérieure vint le frapper, il plongea sous les couvertures et les remonta jusqu’à ses yeux. Il remarqua alors qu’il tremblait et retroussa les babines, dégoûté. Bon sang, ce n’était qu’une gosse !

La petite s’était à présent avancée dans la pièce et avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Près de l’oreiller, le loup avisa la charlotte que la mère-grand portait avant qu’il ne l’avale. Il s’en saisit et l’enfonça sur son crâne.

— Viens, mon enfant, dit-il d’une voix chevrotante. Viens donc embrasser ta mémé.

Chaperon se figea et, pour la seconde fois, le loup vit une expression s’esquisser sur son visage : celle de la défiance.

— Mais mémé ! Je peux pas : tu es malade.

— Rien qu’un bécot, mon enfant. Un tout petit bécot sur la joue pour faire plaisir à ta mémé qui se meurt.

Chaperon hésita. Bien qu’elle soit en général plutôt longue à la détente, elle connaissait suffisamment sa mémé pour comprendre que celle-ci était en train de lui préparer un mauvais coup. Qu’allait-elle faire, une fois qu’elle se serait suffisamment approchée ? Lui éternuer au visage, afin de la faire tomber malade elle aussi ? À moins qu’elle ne lui tire l’oreille pour la punir de son retard. Des scénarios peu réjouissants, mais toujours préférables à celui de se frotter au bâton qu’elle pouvait apercevoir, là, appuyé contre le lit de la vieille femme.

Oui… tout plutôt que de se faire rosser le dos et les fesses par cet ennemi de toujours, duquel elle n’avait déjà que trop goûté par le passé.

Aussi, et quoique toujours récalcitrante, elle traîna les pieds jusqu’au lit. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de soulever son panier, qui raclait contre le plancher derrière elle.

— Mémé, fit-elle, maman t’a préparé plein de bonnes choses pour t’aider à guérir.

Sous la couverture, le loup se para d’un sourire carnassier.

— Ah oui ? Eh bien viens me montrer ça, ma petite. Viens montrer à ta mémé ce que tu lui as apporté.

L’enfant était à présent à son chevet, à portée de patte. Elle le contemplait fixement, et ce avec une telle intensité que le loup se crut un instant démasqué. Mais non, car la gamine se contenta de remarquer :

— Mémé, comme tu as de grands yeux aujourd’hui !

— Oui… eh bien ! C’est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.

— Oh dis, mémé, comme tu as de grandes oreilles aussi !

— C’est pour mieux t’enten… Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

— Wah, elles sont vraiment très longues ! s’exclama Chaperon, qui avait agrippé entre deux doigts l’une des oreilles du loup et la tirait pour mieux l’inspecter. Et pleines de poils en plus, beurk !

— Non mais ça va pas ?! Espèce de petite peste !

La voix du loup n’avait plus rien de celle d’une vieille femme mourante. Rauque et puissante, elle explosa en même temps qu’il faisait un bond pour se redresser, afin de toiser l’enfant de toute sa hauteur. Celle-ci, surprise, eut un petit mouvement de recul et s’exclama :

— Ah, le loup ! (Puis, jetant un regard autour d’elle.) Mais alors, où est ma mémé ?

Un sourire en coin retroussa les babines du loup.

— Ta mémé ? répondit-il en passant une patte sur son ventre rebondi. Je l’ai dévorée tout cru, ta mémé.

— Tu as mangé ma mémé ?

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s’élargit.

— Exactement ! Et maintenant, petit chaperon rouge, commença-t-il en se tassant sur lui-même, ça va être ton tour !

Et, tous crocs dehors, il se jeta sur l’enfant, dont les doigts de crispèrent sur l’anse de son panier. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, banda ses petits muscles et, à deux mains, souleva la lourde corbeille pour la faire voler en direction de son agresseur. L’objet faucha le loup en plein museau et le repoussa rudement en arrière dans un couinement. Emportée dans son élan, Chaperon fit un tour sur elle-même, puis un autre, tandis que le contenu de son chargement volait en tous sens pour s’écraser sur le sol.

Une patte portée à son museau douloureux, le loup bafouilla :

— Mais… mais… mais…

Il n’y comprenait plus rien. De sa vie, c’était bien la première fois qu’il tombait sur une proie comme celle-là. Il avait l’habitude des chasseurs qui le mettaient en joue, l’habitude des chiens qui se jetaient sur lui, mais une enfant… une petite fille, seule, sans défense… ça n’était pas logique !

Toujours aussi imperturbable, Chaperon lui faisait de nouveau face et, d’un doigt réprobateur, le désigna.

— Tu es vraiment mal élevé !

— De… de…

— Tu pénètres chez les gens, poursuivit la gamine, sans cesser de le montrer du doigt et en faisant un pas en avant. Tu les dévores, (Nouveau pas en avant) puis tu te couches dans leur lit (Encore un pas), tu trompes leurs visiteurs (Un pas de plus), et tu essayes de les dévorer eux aussi. (Buttant contre le lit, elle ne put avancer davantage. Son doigt, lui, touchait presque le nez du loup) Ce n’est pas très gentil, monsieur le loup !

La patte toujours portée à son museau, ce dernier ne trouva rien à répondre. Une boule avait commencé à se former dans sa gorge et, sans qu’il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux. L’espace d’un instant, il se sentit redevenir un louveteau. Un louveteau terrifié par sa mère, après avoir commis une grosse, une très très grosse bêtise.

Un petit couinement pathétique lui échappa et… il explosa en sanglots.

— Pardon !

Secoué de tremblements, il se recroquevilla en boule sur le lit et dissimula son visage entre ses pattes.

— Pardon, répéta-t-il d’une voix plaintive, semblable à celle d’un gamin qui tente d’obtenir la clémence maternelle. Je… je ne voulais pas… je…

Un mensonge mais, en cet instant, il se sentait si chamboulé que la culpabilité avait commencé à se mêler au désespoir.

— Là, là, fit Chaperon en venant lui tapoter l’épaule d’une main. Je ne t’en veux pas, tu sais ?

Le loup leva sur elle un regard embué de larmes. Son museau coulait et il renifla bruyamment.

— Mais ta mémé… ta mémé…

Plus imperturbable et effrayante que jamais, la petite le fixait. Doucement, elle vint poser une main sur sa patte. Presque un geste de réconfort.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit-elle, personne ne l’aimait vraiment, de toute façon.

Et aussi brusquement qu’elles étaient apparues, les larmes du loup se tarirent. Un froid mordant s’abattit sur lui et il fut pris d’un frisson. Cette gamine… !

Les mains posées sur les hanches, Chaperon fit deux pas en arrière sans le lâcher des yeux.

— Et puis, tu sais, fit-elle, si tu as si faim que ça, nous pouvons toujours manger ce qu’avait préparé ma maman !

Et pour la première fois, ce qui ressemblait à l’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres naturellement boudeuses…

  
  


… voilà, c’est ainsi que se termine notre histoire. Chaperon et le loup se régalèrent du contenu du panier, avant de se séparer pour s’en retourner chacun chez lui.

Quant au chasseur… eh bien, après avoir guidé Chaperon, l’homme avait longtemps marché à travers bois. Il avait marché, marché, marché, s’était cogné les pieds plusieurs fois, avait trébuché tout autant, sans oublier de porter sa fiole un peu trop régulièrement à ses lèvres. A un moment, il fut d’ailleurs persuadé d’apercevoir le loup et arma son fusil pour l’abattre. Délire d’alcoolique car, quand il s’était approché de sa victime, il n’avait découvert qu’une vieille souche. Déçu, mais pas découragé, il avait voulu l’enjamber, s’était emmêlé les pieds, et avait chuté la tête la première.

S’il râla, il ne s’en releva pas pour autant et, l’esprit totalement abruti par l’alcool, avait finalement plongé dans un sommeil agité…


End file.
